


My Notebook

by glovepolly26



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian AU, Soulmate AU, i didn’t mean for it to turn out like this, sorry - Freeform, this is more of a college au, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-15 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11798415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovepolly26/pseuds/glovepolly26
Summary: Trixie's notebook is shared with someone else. She's just not sure who.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> y'all i'm going to explain my name/url. i wanted the most random and anonymous thing ever. so here i am. also this is my first fic on here and feedback is greatly appreciated. this is a soulmate AU bc i love soulmate AUs and i had this idea i haven't seen before and you'll see how it works in the fic. i'm rambling. have fun! (lol what? i could delete that and pretend it never happened but where's the fun in that?)

It started on Trixie's eighth birthday. Her mom brought home a "special" present. Trixie, being the eight year old she should be, was excited when her mom told her she had a gift for her that she had to take very good care of. Trixie set her expectations way too high. She was thinking a fish. Maybe even a hamster. A puppy? "No, never," she thought.

Trixie sat down on her bright pink bed sheets and crossed her legs while waiting for her mom to come to her room with her present. She wriggled around and smiled in excitement. When her mom got there, she told Trixie to close her eyes. Trixie groaned and held out her hands impatiently. She felt something hard and bendy being placed on her hands. "Definitely not a pet," she thought to herself. She opened her eyes. A notebook? She frowned in confusion and looked up at her mother. Her mom just smiled.

"Trixie, I need to explain something very important to you."

Trixie cocked her head to the side.

"Okay."

"You have a best friend. Somewhere else in this whole wide world. A closer friend than anyone you've ever met. They will see whatever you write in this. You will be able to see whatever they write in their notebook too! Someday, you will meet this person, and you will stay best friends with them forever!"

Trixie had heard about this. About how there were many ways you could find your person. Her friend, Kim, had told her about how she could write on her arm to talk to her person. And they would write back. She had been so fascinated with what Kim said. She demanded that Kim show her.

Moments later, Kim had writing all over her arm. Everyone started their journey with their best friends once they turned eight. That didn't mean each person had to have the same birthday though.

"Write to your friend, honey," her mom told her. "I'll check on you in a few"

Once her mom was gone, Trixie opened her new notebook. Messy, scratchy writing appeared on the first page. 

_hellooo_

_hie_

answer _me :(_

It was ok to assume that Trixie was confused. She picked up the nearest crayon she found. 

_hi :)_

She wrote in the neatest font possible with her small hands. She set the notebook down with the purple crayon set on top of it. She thought about the whole situation. She thought about who she would meet once she was older. If they would be a girl or a boy. What colors their eyes would be. What color their hair would be. She was excited. In a few minutes, she looked back at her notebook.

_omg you answer me hi_

Trixie did her best to make out what the writing said. It was clearly rushed, and at first glance looked like a bunch a scribbles. It was strangled cursive.She did her best to respond. Part of her thought she was dreaming because she was literally talking to someone anywhere in the world. 

Her mom never came back to her room. She was left scribbling words down to this stranger in this notebook for about two hours. It was a Saturday, so she didn't have to worry about school or homework. 

By the time she was finished writing to her friend, it was nearing 10pm. On weekends, she usually went to bed around 9pm. In the two hours she was talking to the stranger, she learned that her person was a girl. Her name was Katya, and she lives in Boston. Trixie doesn't really know where that is, but she didn't really care at the moment. She learned that Katya was also eight, but she turned eight a few months ago.

When Katya first wrote in her notebook, she didn't get a response, obviously. She thought the whole idea was fake. When she finally got a response after a few months, she was ecstatic. She squealed and ran to show her mom. 

Both girls made sure the other knew their birthdays. 

For the next few years, they made sure to to say "happy birthday" a million times to the other on their birthdays. They also wrote to one another every single day. If a day went by where they didn't write to each other, the one not getting replies would completely fill up pages with random words and phrases for the other to smile at when they got a chance.

When they were both thirteen, they got phones. They quickly exchanged numbers. From that day on, they'd texted non-stop. They finally told each other their last names. Katya found it really cool that Trixie's last name was _actually_ "Mattel." "Just wait until she sees my face," Trixie thought. She giggled at herself.

When they were fifteen, they decided to finally send pictures of themselves to each other. Trixie's mind was spinning with ideas of what her best friend looked like. She had since learned that a more efficient name was "soulmate." Trixie liked that. It made her smile.

Katya imagined Trixie to have platinum blonde hair with rosy cheeks. She had basically been picturing her as Barbie for obvious reasons. 

Once the time came to actually send the pictures, Trixie broke a sweat. She didn't know why she was nervous. She was really excited to see Katya. But for some reason the other half of her brain was nervous.

Once Katya's picture came through, Trixie was starstruck. She had dirty blonde, long, wavy hair. Half of it was held back with an orange scrunchie. Trixie smiled at that because it was so uniquely Katya. She had bright, bright bluey, greeney eyes. Her eyelashes were long and dark. Her eyes were circled with black, and her lips were very red. The corners of her mouth were slightly curled.

"Wow." Trixie didn't mean to say that out loud, but it slipped. She was _so_ pretty. Trixie was also relieved that she was almost wearing as much makeup as her. She was less insecure.

Trixie sent her picture.

When Katya opened it, she knew what to expect, but she didn't. Trixie had big blonde hair. Her eyeliner was winged to perfection. She had an excessive amount of blush on with contour, but it was so perfect. To top it off, she had soft, pink, plump lips.

Katya smiled.

One year later, with a lot of begging, is when Trixie persuaded her parents into letting her fly to Boston to finally, _finally_ meet Katya. She screamed and hugged and kissed her parents until they were urging her to go pack. Her mom added that Katya's mom invited Trixie to stay with them for about a week. Trixie could cry. She's been waiting to meet Katya for 8 years. Half her life!

Katya was trying to contain her excitement when her mom told her the news. She texted Trixie immediately. They started making plans on what to do even though Trixie wasn't coming for 2 more weeks. 

While Trixie was packing, she found her notebook. It had been years since she last wrote in it or even looked at it. She decided to look in it again. She discovered that Katya had been doodling in her notebook. There were doodles of random girls and Barbie. 

Trixie packed her notebook. She didn't really know why. 

Two weeks later, she was saying goodbye to her parents at the airport. Goosebumps were flooding her arms. She didn't know what that meant, she just knew she was beyond excited. 

A long and painful flight and an Uber drive later, she arrived at a small house. It was white and the paint was chipping. The roof was navy blue. There were flowers surrounding the perimeter of the house of all colors and shapes. 

She took a deep breath before walking to the door with her light pink suitcase. She knocked lightly while butterflies took over in her stomach.

She was meeting Katya. _Katya_.

Trixie wasn't ready for when Katya opened the door.

"Trixie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Katya spend their first day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy! thanks for your feedback! it honestly made me sooo happy. sorry if there's any grammar errors, i don't really edit them. i skim and change whatever i see but that's all. also, i will try to make chapters longer. i'm pretty bad at making long chapters but i tried to make this one longer! thank youuu!! visit my tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixyavelour)

"Trixie!"

Trixie's mouth popped open. It was her. The person she'd been communicating with for eight years. She's waited so long to meet Katya. She was starstruck. Completely  _starstruck_.

Katya's hair was cascading down her torso. It was longer than Trixie envisioned. Her eyes were as bright as they were in the pictures. Her cheekbones were high. She had her famous raccoon eye makeup with a cherry, red lip. She was gorgeous.

Trixie didn't realize she was staring until Katya snapped her out of her trance.

"Hello," Katya dragged out the "o."

Trixie pulled her in for a gentle hug.

"Hi," she answered, her smile big.

-

Katya had been waiting all day for a knock on her little house's front door. She cleaned her room for the first time in years. She made sure there was not a single thing out of place. She kept checking the time on her phone.

Trixie was said to arrive in Boston around 1:00pm. The airport was about forty-five minutes away from Katya's house. That meant Trixie would be at her house at around 2:00 - 2:30pm. 

Katya took her last look at the time. It read 2:17. She started picking at her nails as a result of her nerves acting up.

A knock.  _The_  knock.

Katya scurried to the door. She took a deep breath and smoothed out her blouse. She opened the door, stomach full of little demons insisting on embarrassing her.

"Trixie!"

Katya put on a wide smile. It was completely genuine. She stood there, waiting for a reaction. Trixie was staring at her, and it was making her nervous. It did give her time to look at Trixie. Memorize her facial features.

Trixie was dressed in mostly pink. Her makeup was as overwhelming as it was over text. It was beautiful. Her hair was big and full. Her lips were the signature pink color that they always were. 

After not receiving a response for a few more seconds, Katya talked again. Trixie snapped and hugged her. Katya's smile returned, and she hugged her back.

-

After a few seconds, Trixie pulled back. Her smile was big and bright. 

"Come in!"

Trixie went inside. It smelled like cinnamon. She was greeted by Katya's mom, who had a Russian accent. Katya had told her that she was some Russian. She also told her that she could fluently speak Russian and she was learning French. 

Katya's mom did all of the classic mom things. She asked Trixie if she wanted something to drink and eat. Trixie wasn't really hungry. She just wanted to be with Katya and talk to Katya. They'd facetimed before, but that wasn't the same, at all. 

They both got glasses of water and went up the short flight of stairs to Katya's room. Her room smelled like her house with a mix of her perfume. Her bedroom was relatively small, but Katya organized it well. She had a twin-sized bed pushed in the corner of the room. There was a window near the foot of her bed. Her bedroom walls were dark red. There was a little, white desk with shelves above. They were stacked with numerous sketch books and jars of colored pencils and paintbrushes.

Her laptop was neatly placed on her desk. There was a design painted in black on her laptop. Katya painted. Trixie was so intrigued by the amount of art in her room. There was a bulletin board full of sketches that looked more like ideas than finished drawings. They were amazing.

"I didn't know you were so good at drawing," Trixie commented, with an admiring look.

"Thanks."

They talked until dinner. They talked about what they were going to do for the week that Trixie was there. After dinner, they blew up an air mattress that fit very snuggly on Katya's floor. They fell asleep at 12:00am, talking about the most random of things.

Trixie had never been able to sleep well anywhere except her own bed. She'd been like that since she was a small child. She was resting for what she thought was maybe an hour before she actually fell asleep. She focused on the low buzz of the fan blowing air around Katya's room. The moving air caused her sketches to brush up against each other, making a noise that occurred in a pattern. 

After taking note of the noises, Trixie closed her eyes and fantasized about random situations. She thought it was weird that she did that. But everyone did. That's always how Katya fell asleep. Making up little worlds in her whirlwind of a mind.

-

The next morning, Trixie woke up at 7:00. It was early, for her at least. Katya was already scrolling through whatever on her phone. 

When she noticed Trixie rubbing her eyes, she smiled.

"Good morning," she stated simply.

"Hi."

"Breakfast?"

Trixie nodded, still stretching. Katya swiftly got up. 

Katya's mom was still asleep, so they'd make breakfast together. This would be fun. They came to a mutual agreement that they would make pancakes. Katya gathered all of the supplies from the fridge. Trixie observed the kitchen. There was a small island planted in the middle. There were a few cabinets that neatly lined one wall. There were three cushioned chair that accompanied the island. It was white. Everything was white. 

While Katya searched in the fridge, Trixie looked at the pictures. There were many pictures of Katya when she was young. She was cute. She wore her hair in little pigtails that were sometimes in braids. She wore little dresses that were loud and expressive. 

Everything about this was surreal.

Katya set everything out on the island. She let out a quick sigh and smiled at Trixie. They started.

Katya failed to tell her that she didn't know how to cook. At all. The ratio of pancake mix to milk was so far off. First, it was a thick paste, then it was too runny. Then she added far too many chocolate chips. Despite her failure, she flipped the pancakes with pride. 

Trixie realized she hadn't really helped much, but nobody seemed to mind. 

Katya put two pancakes onto two plates with syrup. A lot of syrup. Surprisingly, they weren't that bad. They were very chocolatey, but not terrible. Both Trixie and Katya ate it all. They went over their to-do list again, in person, while they ate. 

Katya was surprised at how calm she was, that her nerves weren't hitting her like bricks. Thinking about it made her more nervous, though. She focused on Trixie to distract herself from her inner demons. She focused on the way Trixie's jaw moved when she talked and the way she ran her fingers through her long hair at the top. She focused on the way Trixie stuttered sometimes when she wasn't sure of what to say. When they were done, they went up to Katya's room to change for their first day plans. Katya was going to show Trixie all of

When they were done, they went up to Katya's room to change for their first day plans. Katya was going to show Trixie all of the _it_  places in Boston. They were going to wander around and tell each other stories from when they were little. They would tell embarrassing stories from when they were young. They would talk about everything.

Trixie went into the bathroom to change while Katya was changing in her bedroom. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She got dressed quickly and waited outside of Katya's door until she said she could come in. 

By the time they were done, Katya's mom was awake. They quickly said "hi" and "bye" to her. Katya's car was old. It was red, and the paint was chipping. She had painted intricate line on the hood of her car too. It was pretty. It was uniquely Katya. She drove about as well as you would expect a sixteen-year-old to drive. Katya tried to be extra careful with Trixie in the passenger's seat, though. 

Their first stop was a little cafe. Almost like Starbucks, but it was less crowded and more rustic. The light bulbs were hanging at different heights. There was a high table, resembling a bar, with stools. There were also a few white tables with different numbers of chairs surrounding them. Behind the counter, there were many shelves that held different types of coffee. There was another table that was full of sugar packets and tiny creamer cups. 

There were two people working. The were a few customers but not an overwhelming amount. Trixie browsed the menu, but Katya already knew what she wanted. She went there a lot. Trixie decided on getting a regular coffee and filling it with sugar and cream herself. Katya insisted on paying, so Trixie let her.

They sat down at a table that was in the corner of the cafe. It was almost like a nook. Trixie loved it there. It was very homey.  

Trixie told Katya about Kim, and how she introduced her to the word "soulmate." Katya told Trixie about how she loved painting and drawing. They talked about how Trixie loved doing makeup and how she was taught. It was all very..cute.

They almost ran out of things to talk about. But they didn't. They knew so much about one another, but at the same time, they knew so little. They could talk for an eternity if they tried.

Unfortunately, their cafe visit came to a short end. Katya still had so many places she wanted to show her.

The next place that Katya planned to take Trixie was the local park. It wasn't extravagant, but it was nicer than you'd expect. It was the perfect day too. The autumn air was a perfect mixture between warm and cold with the occasional breeze. 

Katya didn't tell Trixie where they were going. The park was only a mile or two away. 

When they arrived, Trixie didn't question. They walked side by side, silently, for the first few minutes. They observed the scenery.

The trees covered the sky and everything around them. There were fallen leaves on the trail varying in colors from brown to red. Orange and yellow leaves coated the trees. Trixie could even spot a few pink ones. It smelled like nature. It was so organic and beautiful. There weren't many people walking, surprisingly. It was nice.  

They walked in comfortable silence for a while. The trail wasn't too long, but it was long enough. 

Katya always loved the outdoors. She loved how the wind would blow through her hair. It made her feel refreshed. 

Trixie was similar, but she'd had bad experiences outside. She'd fallen off of her bike when she was young a lot more than she'd like to admit. She would always end up with a scratch or cut or even a sprained wrist. 

Bees always seemed to be attracted to her as well, so she got stung a lot. But everything on their walk had been going okay. 

After a few minutes, Katya spoke up.

"How do you like Boston so far?"

"Well from what I've seen, it seems better than Milwaukee, for sure."

"Maybe I'll have to see how bad Milwaukee really is."

"I'd like that," Trixie smiled.

The silence took over again, but it wasn't awkward. They were still side by side, shoulders brushing every once in a while. Trixie shivered sometimes. Katya wanted to offer her jacket, but she didn't know if that was too much, yet.

After even more minutes, or two, they started talking again.

"I can't believe you're only here for a week," Katya tried not to sound sad.

"Hopefully I can come back soon," Trixie softly replied, grinning at her.

They'd reached the end of the trail, so they walked back to Katya's car. 

It was already 12:00pm. The saying "Time goes by fast when you're having fun" was really proving to be true. The next place Trixie was being taken to was the bowling alley. It was a way for them to talk while doing something fun.

The drive was a nearing twenty minutes. After the radio was on, they sang. _Loud_.

Katya found out that Trixie is an impeccable singer. She was amazing. 

"You should go on American Idol because I'd bet that you'd win," Katya commented, lost in Trixie's voice.

"Absolutely not, that stuff is rigged anyway, and I don't want to be a part of that," Trixie explained.

Katya shook her head in disagreement but continued driving. They sang the whole time with exaggerated hand movements. Katya was still alert. Crashing on Trixie's first day would suck ass. 

-

"No!" Trixie yelled, attracting strange looks.

"Trix, you have to! Or you can't play!"

Trixie rolled her eyes but smiled. She took the pair of ~~ugly~~ bowling shoes from Katya's hands. She shoved them on, wincing and she looked at her feet.

"Katya, they're so gross! Do you know how many peoples' feet sweat are in these?"

Katya ignored her as she set up the names for their first game. She put their names in and pressed done.

Katya had gone bowling a lot. She went bowling with Violet and a few other friends all the time. It was a place to have fun with a cheap price. It was almost her second home. She could call herself a pro at this point. 

Trixie, on the other hand, had little to no bowling experience. She had gone only a few times with her mom and her grandma, and sometimes Kim if she was lucky. 

Katya got nine pins down on her first try. "Oh boy," Trixie thought silently. She was almost embarrassed to take her turn because she knew she would be nowhere near as good as Katya.  

Katya got a spare. When Trixie went, she got three pins down on the first try. She got five more her second try. Katya wasn't judging her, she was just grinning wildly. Katya was always smiling. She wasn't herself if she wasn't smiling. 

The game continued with Katya doing amazing, while Trixie was lucky if she got a spare. Throughout the game, Katya kept teasing her, in a loving way. Trixie had never had this much fun bowling. She even forgot about the lame excuse for shoes that she was wearing for a while. Everything was all right. 

The first game ended with Katya scoring over one-hundred point, and Trixie barely getting eighty. Trixie had rarely gotten that many points though. She's sure she got that many because of Katya giving her friendly tips and even spotting her once or twice.

Trixie was proud of herself. She got two strikes, and she never got strikes. That was no comparison to Katya's seven or eight, she couldn't remember. When they were done, almost two and a half more hours had gone by. They were both tired. They decided to go back to Katya's house and do whatever. Maybe they would bake. Maybe watch TV. Maybe paint. Maybe Katya could teach Trixie to draw a little bit. 

The car ride back was filled with as much music, but less singing. They didn't sing as loud and obnoxiously. They sang while admiring one another's presence. 

Katya's mom was most likely not home. She was probably out working hard for money to pay for her small little house. Her dad was rarely home so he wouldn't be there. Part of her always felt bad because she wished she could help her mom with money, but there weren't many job opportunities in the area at all. Her mom also insisted that she doesn't need to worry and that she should be a teenager.

When they pulled in the driveway, Katya helped Trixie get out because the door was a little rusty, and it needed more work to open. 

"What do you wanna do?" Katya asked curiously.

"I don't know, it's your house, you choose," Trixie replied, visibly tired. 

"You can take a nap if you want, Trix, I can tell you're tired, and I can wake you up in a few hours for dinner."

"Are you sure? I feel like I'm wasting our time."

"Positive, you can sleep in my bed, maybe you will rest better."

Trixie flashed a grateful smile. Katya took her hand and pulled her up to her room.

"You can change, or don't, whichever you prefer."

"I'm good."

Trixie hugged Katya. 

"Thank you," she expressed by hugging tighter.

"Anytime, Trixie, seriously."

After Katya shut the door, Trixie collapsed onto her bed. It was a lot comfier than the air mattress she slept on. She didn't worry about her makeup because she did not have much on.

She quickly felt her mind wandering anywhere and everywhere. She fell asleep thinking about Katya and what a great _friend_ she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! xx feedback? :)) checkout my tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trixyavelour)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie kicked at Katya's legs, causing her to fall. She caught herself over Trixie with her hands. Their faces were dangerously close. Katya looked straight into Trixie's eyes. They were glossy and bright blue and staring straight back into her own. Katya could feel Trixie breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey! I'm so so sorry that this is almost a month later! school started and it's been so stressful for me. I was sick so I typed this. Sorry it's not super long like you'd expect. I'll try to be more consistent. thank you and love you <3 say hi to me on tumblr (the link isnt working so @trixyavelour )

Trixie was awakened by a soft tapping on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly, getting used to the light. A smiling Katya stood above her.

"Hi," Katya greeted, tilting her head. Katya's hair was almost touching Trixie's face because of its length.

Trixie nodded her head in response and stretched her arms back and arched her back. She hadn't realized how weird that would look until it was happening. Trixie's chest was pushed up towards Katya's face. She didn't do it on purpose, of course. That's just how she stretched.

Katya held her smile but the corners shifted. Her cheeks turned pink. Trixie's did the same. They both decided to ignore it. Instead, Katya sat up and started walking to the door frame. 

"Time?"

"Just before 5:30."

Trixie sat up, cracking her back and her neck. She refrained from rubbing her eyes, not wanting to smudge her mascara more than it probably already was. She didn't bother checking in the mirror. Katya wouldn't care. 

Katya had said earlier that her mom usually got home between 7:00 and 8:00. That meant Katya and Trixie had to make dinner. Or order something which is probably what was going to happen anyway.

Katya's mom didn't like when Katya ordered food when she wasn't home. She was always nervous the person delivering the food would kid-nap Katya or barge into their home and hold Katya at gunpoint while they robbed the house. Of course, that was silly of her to think. Even if something like that happens, god forbid, Katya was strong. She could beat anyone up. 

"Would you rather make something or order something? Considering who you'd have to cook with, I suggest ordering," Katya remarked with a small smile. 

"What are options for ordering?"

"The basics, pizza, Chinese, we could go to a fast food place."

"Chinese sounds pretty good," Trixie picked, yawning. Trixie didn't feel tired, but her body was still limp and asleep in a way. 

After Trixie explained what she thought she would like, Katya ordered over the phone. While ordering, Katya put on a heavy Russian accent. Trixie rolled her eyes at Katya's antics. While Katya was ordering, she was exaggerating her facial expressions and using her eyebrows to make weird faces.

Trixie, again, rolled her eyes.

The wait for the food would be around half an hour. Whilst waiting, they watched TV. They didn't care about the channel. They just turned it on and watched whatever. Dr. Phil was what was on. 

Throughout the show, Katya and Trixie both made insulting remarks to the people getting "help." They laughed, as they mostly did around one another. 

The delivery guy eventually came fifteen minutes later than was told, but that's okay. Katya gave him a large tip because she couldn't find anything less. She went back t the couch and sat on her crossed legs. After they both got their food, they continued watching Dr. Phil, but they didn't talk as much. Obviously.

"What kind of idiot allows their kid to steal cars?" Trixie said, confused. 

"I don't know. Maybe a dumb one?" Katya suggested, smile wide. 

"Maybe you're the idiot here," Trixie remarked.

Katya's mouth popped open and her eyes widened. She put her hand on her chest, acting like she was offended. She couldn't hold it in anymore, so she started wheezing.

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong," she responded, still laughing.

They started firing insults at each other, food forgotten. They poked at prodded at each other with their hand. Katya poked Trixie's side, causing her to scream. Katya jumped, not expecting the loud noise.

'Wha-"

"No, no. You're fine. That just ticklish," Trixie interrupted, seeing the horrified look on Katya's face.

Katya's look of terror turned into one that was devilish.

"Katya don't you dare," Trixie challenged.

Katya crawled closer to Trixie as Trixie pushed herself further back with her feet.

"Oh, I dare," Katya answered as she attacked her with her hands. Trixie screamed and laughed and kicked. She scrambled to get Katya off of her.

Trixie had somehow gotten into the position where she was lying on her back. Katya was kneeling over her, laughing. Trixie eyes rimmed with tears from laughing so much. One or two even escaped. 

Trixie kicked at Katya's legs, causing her to fall. She caught herself over Trixie with her hands. Their faces were dangerously close. Katya looked straight into Trixie's eyes. They were glossy and bright blue and staring straight back into her own. Katya could feel Trixie breathing. It was calming. After a few seconds, she quickly got up and sat beside her.

"Are you okay? You look like your hamster just died."

Trixie's mascara had run down the sides of her face. She looked like a skunk. A cute skunk. 

"Yeah don't mind me. Just being bullied by my best friend," Trixie replied.

Katya felt her cheeks heat up when Trixie said _best friend_.

"You were setting yourself up, and you know it."

Trixie's mind had already left the moment when their faces were no more than three inches apart. But that was all Katya's mind would allow her to think about. She thought about how Trixie's eyes looked. They looked like a baby's eyes because they were so bright and big. She tried to think about something, anything else, but she couldn't.

Katya finally changed the channel to something more interesting. She scooted closer to Trixie and rested her head on her shoulder. In response, Trixie wrapped her arm around Katya's waist. She thought about tickling her, getting her back, but she was comfortable.

Katya's mind peacefully went elsewhere. Her smile never left her face as she fell asleep. It was only 7pm, but as Trixie watched Katya drift to sleep, she felt herself getting tired yet again. She fell into a deep sleep whilst resting her head on top of Katya's.

 

Trixie was woken up by gentle hands tapping her arms. She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them and blinking a few times. She saw Katya laying next to her. Her head was being held up by her arm. 

When Katya noticed Trixie's eyes opening. She tilted her head and grinned. They had somehow swiftly laid down while sleeping. At least their backs wouldn't hurt.

"Hi, Tracy."

Trixie looked up and nodded before shoving her head back into the couch cushions. She groaned.

"What time is it?"

"M'bout 6:30."

"Ugh, why," Trixie dragged each syllable out.

Trixie forced herself up with Katya. They walked to the kitchen, stretching as they did so. Katya's mom was sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"When did you get home?" Katya asked, starting the coffee maker.

"Around 11. I was going to say goodnight to you guys but you were passed out on the couch," her mom chuckled. "I took a picture as it was quite cute," she added, pulling up the picture on her phone.

In the picture, they were both laying facing the TV. Trixie's arm still held its place on Katya's waist, and their legs were tangled together. Katya and Trixie both blushed harshly, their cheeks burning.

Katya's mom noticed their reaction, but she pretended she didn't.

The coffee maker beeped, breaking the awkward silence, so Katya poured two cups. One for her and one for Trixie. She made sure Trixie knew where the cream and sugar was.

"Well, I better get going ready for work," Katya's mom remarked.

"Okay, see you in a bit," Katya responded awkwardly. The picture her mom took did not help with the situation that occurred yesterday. It made Katya think about it _again_ , and she found the moment replaying over and over in her mind again.

After her mom was out of sight, Katya once again broke the silence.

"That was awkward."

"Little bit," Trixie was still blushing profusely. She couldn't believe she had her arm around her like that while they were sleeping. _Sleeping_! 

"So what are we doing today?" Trixie changed the subject.

Katya flashed a grateful smile from leading the conversation away from the photo.

"I was thinking about going to a trampoline park that's near here, but I wanted to wait for your approval before taking you."

Trixie thought about it. Her and trampolines didn't mix. At all. Trixie was realizing that Katya was much better at like everything than her. She'd only been on trampolines a few times. She nearly broke her ankle, but she sprained it instead which was a relief. 

"I guess," she responded, reluctantly.

"It'll be _so_ fun, Trix! I'll help you!"

Trixie nodded her head, sipping on her sweetened to death coffee.

"I promise."

Trixie smiled at that. Promises had always really meant something to her. She always kept her promises, and if someone promised her something, and they didn't fulfill it, all trust for that person was lost. Even if it was little. Obviously, their trust could be earned back, it would just be difficult.

 

Soon, they were in front of a sketchy looking trampoline park. Trixie looked nervous. It was a big square building covered in white paint. It was dirty. There were no windows. Just two glass doors in the front.

"Are you sure this place is legal?" Trixie asked, seriously.

"Trixie, you're my soulmate. You really think I'd try to get you arrested or killed?" Katya responded, shaking her head. It slipped. Katya didn't purposely call Trixie her soulmate. It just kind of...happened.

"I guess not but you're a witch, so who knows what you could do." Trixie tried to hide her bright red cheeks. What was with her today? She was blushing at any mention of friendship with Katya.

Katya rolled her eyes and swiftly got out of the car. They walked close to one another. Almost holding hands or linking arms but not quite. As they walked in, Trixie observed that it smelled like foam. Odd but comforting. There weren't many people there, but there were a few.

As they walked in, Trixie observed that it smelled like foam. Odd but comforting. There weren't many people there, but there were a few. They were all either their age or above. There were three gymnasts practicing and about seven others doing their own thing.

Trixie felt assured now that she was in there. They paid for three hours in the gymnasium before they had to leave. It was 11, so they'd have to leave at 2. Seemed fair. They got pairs of socks that helped them grip to the trampolines, so they didn't completely break everything. After putting her socks on, Katya ran to the trampolines and jumped onto one.

After putting her socks on, Katya ran to the trampolines and jumped onto one. She looked like a child. Trixie jogged over to the trampoline next to her.

"Impress me," Trixie said, raising her eyebrows.

Katya bit her tongue and smiled. She proceeded to do back and front flips and anything and everything in between. She eventually flopped down onto the trampoline, staring up at Trixie. 

"I can jump up and down, and honestly that's good enough for me because it's healthy to go at your own pace," Trixie said in a white valley girl voice. Katya bounced up and down as she laughed. Her leg muscles flexed, and Trixie noticed.

 

They spent the next few hours like they had spent the first five minutes. Katya helped Trixie manage to do some kind of flip. Not really a front flip or a back flip. All Trixie knows is that she did something in the air. Maybe it resembled a flip. Maybe it didn't. Nobody cares.

 

When their time was over, they gathered their things and left. The only this is they _did_ link arms on the way to the car. Trixie would bet that she didn't stop smiling once the whole time. They spent the rest of their day at the park. 

When they arrived at the park, they went down the regular trail. Katya insisted that they go off track and explore the woods. Trixie hated mud and dirt, but she thought it would be fun, so she accepted.

They walked deep into the woods. The dry leaves and dead branches crunched under their feet. Katya lead them. She held Trixie's hand, making sure she followed her movements.

They found a large tree that had fallen and sat there. The scenery was beautiful. The different colored leaves in a spectrum of green to brown. The leaves coated the ground. A few sticks poked out. The scent was very Autumn-like. It smelled like pumpkins, just slightly. 

While sitting on the fallen tree, Trixie leaned her head on Katya's shoulder, mimicking what Katya had done last night.

"I can't believe I only get a week with you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback? it really motivates me to write when i know people love it <3 say hi to me on tumblr (the link isnt working so @trixyavelour )


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloooo. i really like this chapter, and i hope you do too. I'm pretty proud of it. say hi to me on tumblr the link isn’t working so TRIXYAVELOUR 
> 
> also I don’t know why tf the first paragraph is doing that?

Trixie expected the week to go fast. She knew there were be no way it wouldn't. But she never thought it would go  _this_ fast. It was the day before she had to leave, and she could hardly believe it.

Somewhere in the middle of the week, Katya invited Trixie to start sleeping in her bed as she seemed to be a lot better rested that way. That didn't mean, however, that Katya didn't sleep there too. In the mornings, they always ended up tangled in one another. Throughout the night, Trixie would wake up, panicked in the unfamiliar place, but then she felt Katya's stubbly legs against her smooth ones. She was reminded how lucky she was.

It was already dinner, and everyone was in a quiet mood, including Katya's mom. Trixie had only seen her dad once or twice. Everyone was poking at their food. Dinner passed slowly which they weren't thankful for. It was more awkward than anything. 

Katya's face was pale. She hadn't realized that Trixie would be gone and wouldn't be back for however long. She hadn't thought it through. She was having too much fun. Her muscles were all worn out, and her whole body was tired.

It was rough for everybody. Trixie is pretty positive Katya didn't have many friends. If she did, they weren't as close as Trixie. Katya's jaw was clenched tightly. When she looked up, she met Trixie's gaze across the table. Katya's heart broke. They'd only really met each other a week ago, but they knew each other. The  _really_ knew each other.

After the slow and painful dinner, Katya's mom announced she was going to go to bed. She got up and helped Trixie out of her chair. Katya's mom hugged Trixie tightly.

"Thank you for coming. I haven't seen her that happy in a while," her mom whispered so only Trixie could hear.

The thought of Katya not being bubbly and happy made her sad. It made her  _too_ sad. She pushed the thought away and didn't dwell on it.

Katya got up and walked over to Trixie. She placed her hand on the small of Trixie's back as she guided her up the stairs. Both of their hearts were in their stomachs. 

Once in Katya's room, Katya silently closed the door and sighed. When she turned around to Trixie slightly smiling at her, she sighed and shrugged her smile with a halfhearted smile. 

Trixie was mostly packed, but she still had some clothes scattered about. Katya helped her finish. When Katya handed Trixie the clothing, their fingertips brushed which made Trixie shiver. 

"Trix, I have something for you."

Trixie's eyebrows raised. She was kind of nervous, in a way. Katya looked nervous too.

Katya handed Trixie a piece of paper. When Trixie looked at it, her shoulders sagged. Her lips parted. It was a portrait of her. It was perfect. It was more than perfect because it was from Katya.

Katya's eyes widened at Trixie's lack of response.

"I-Do you like it? Sorry if I shouldn't hav-"

Trixie walked quickly to Katya, engulfing her into a tight hug. Trixie fought back tears.

"Katya, it's perfect!"

Katya's arms made their way around Trixie. They stood like that for a few moments, and they swayed. Katya's chin rested on Trixie's shoulder.

Trixie carefully placed in on top of her suitcase. She took Katya's hand and flopped onto the bed.

"We have to get up early tomorrow. Bed?"

Saying "we" sounded correct.

"Of course."

Katya turned off the light and dramatically jumped onto the bed. She slithered under the covers. Katya pressed her front against Trixie's back. They'd never spooned before, but it felt right.

Katya's arm delicately placed itself around Trixie's side. Thank whatever god that it was dark in the room because Trixie could feel her cheeks tingling as the corners of her mouth uplifted into a soft smile. 

After a few moments, Katya's thumb unconsciously rubbed lightly along Trixie's stomach.  

They both fell asleep with little smiles on their faces.  

 

Trixie jumped, the roaring of the alarm clock harassing her ears. The first thing she noticed was that Katya was no longer placed beside her. What would she be doing at 6:00am? 

Trixie sat up and stretched her arms above her head. Some bones somewhere cracked, and she let out a groan. She rolled her neck and got up. She silently tip-toed down the stairs. 

Katya was flipping pancakes. She was pouring the too thick batter into the pan. Trixie's heart beat fast at the sight.

"You didn't have to do that."

Katya jumped, bumping the pan, causing it to almost fall. Once she recovered, she stood up straight.

"Of course I do," Katya panned. "It's your last morning."

Katya placed the spatula down, careful not to bump anything. She scurried toward Trixie and took her hand.

"Sit," she commanded.

Trixie did as she was told, and Katya handed her a plate full of fluffy pancakes that were soaked in too much syrup. Katya's face radiated pride, so Trixie took it with pride. Katya got another plate of pancakes out of nowhere and sat down with her. 

They didn't talk much. They stared at one another occasionally, but it was more comforting than awkward. They had to be at the airport by 7:30. Trixie didn't feel like taking a shower or anything. It hadn't really sunk in that morning that she was leaving Katya for god knows how long. Trixie's brain hadn't processed it.

After they were done, they both went back upstairs to Katya's room. It was nearly 6:45 when they were done. The airport was about 20 minutes away. They decided to lay in Katya's bed and watch Youtube until they had to leave.

They cuddled up against one another. They were practically on top of each other, but neither of them mentioned it. The several minutes that passed by were gone way too quickly. 

Katya pulled Trixie off the bed. Katya pulled her into an affectionate hug.

"I'll miss you, Trix," she whispered softly. 

"I'll miss you too."

Trixie sighed into Katya's blonde hair. It was slightly tangled from sleeping. 

"We have to go, or we will miss your flight."

When they pulled away, Trixie noticed that Katya's eyes were turning red. 

"Katya, baby, don't cry," Trixie said, her voice falling as she pulled Katya into another hug. Trixie didn't say the pet name intentionally. It just came out. She prayed that Katya didn't hear it. 

"I'll be back before you know it."

Trixie could feel Katya's breathing starting to become staggered, and it made her want to cry too. She couldn't though because then it would be a whole sad fest, and that wouldn't make things any easier.

"It's okay, Kat. I'll be a phone call away."

Trixie could feel her shoulder starting to get wet, and she could barely handle it. Both of their hearts were breaking. Trixie knew, now, that Katya didn't have very many friends at all. It made her confused because Katya is so loveable and kind.

Katya still hadn't talked at all, so Trixie started again.

"We gotta go now, Kat. I can drive if you want," Trixie suggested, her voice drenched in sympathy.

Trixie picked up her suitcase and took Katya's hand. She led them outside to Katya's car. Trixie opened the passenger's seat door for Katya to get in. Trixie hauled her suitcase into the backseat and got into the car. 

She carefully started the engine. She took a deep breath, and they were on their way.

 

They didn't say a word the whole 20 minutes. Trixie had her jaw closed and her lips in a tight line to prevent herself from crying. Once they arrived, Katya made a last minute decision to stay with Trixie until the very last minute. 

They got out of the car with 10 minutes to spare. They sat in the uncomfortable plastic seats waiting for Trixie to board the plane.

"I wish I could go with you," Katya said with sad eyes.

"I know, I wish you could too."

Trixie reached her hand over to Katya's and interlaced her fingers with Katya's delicate ones. Katya grinned at her. Trixie leaned their heads together as they waited. 

An announcement came on alerting Trixie that she was supposed to board her flight now. Katya was the first to stand up, her eyes red again. She enveloped Trixie into a hug for what felt like the four hundredth time that day. 

"Goodbye, Trixie."

"Bye, Katya."

Katya went to kiss Trixie's cheek but Trixie turned her head at the wrong (or right) moment, and she ended up kissing the corner of her mouth. Both of them stood back, stunned. Katya flushed a bright pink color, and it almost, _almost_ made her giggle, but she didn't. 

Trixie started walking away, waving to Katya. Katya waved back, swallowing the lump in her throat. Once Trixie turned away, Katya broke down. Her mouth was slightly open, and her eyes drooped. Her chest felt heavy. 

She only started crying when she was back in the safety of her car. She sniffled as thick tears rolled down her cheeks. 

Trixie allowed herself to start crying when she was back in her bed, ready to go to sleep. She hung up the picture that Katya drew for her on her wall with a thumbtack. Trixie pulled out her phone, and she sent Katya a text.

Katya had sent her multiple snapchats of her blowing kisses and ranting about how she missed her. Her eyes were puffy and irritated and that made Trixie want to cry even more. 

Trixie sent Katya a snapchat of herself the had the caption "miss you so much xxxxx"

 

_2 years later_

 

Trixie was getting ready to go to college. She was going to college in Colorado. She was excited about moving away, but she was also sad. It was a very bittersweet moment. 

Trixie had somehow managed to find herself a boyfriend, Josh. He was the perfect boyfriend. He got flowers and told her she was beautiful. He was everything a girl would want. He never pressured her into sex which was far too common for 18 year olds. 

Trixie didn't really know what a relationship was supposed to be like. She didn't really know what it felt like to love someone romantically. 

She was going to college at Ru's University. Somehow, she dragged Kim, Pearl, and Josh to go to the same college. It did have a lot of opportunities though. Something for everyone. 

Trixie and Katya still texted every day. Sometimes when Trixie was having a bad day, she would text Katya instead of Josh, but she didn't think that wasn't normal. Katya knew where Trixie was going to college because it was all Trixie could talk about. Katya hadn't mentioned her college once though, but Trixie didn't pay any mind to that.

It was a few days before Trixie would move in. Kim, Pearl, Josh, and she were all going with each other. Trixie had somehow scored a room with Pearl instead of some stranger. She was really excited.

Trixie and Katya hadn't seen each other since when they first saw one another which was over 2 years ago. It had been so long, and they missed each other so much. Katya knew about Josh, and she approved of him. Katya was like a proud mom.

Trixie was happy. She was happy to have all her friends. She was happy to have a boyfriend. She was happy to be going to college with all of them. Well, almost all of them.

 

They were at the airport, ready to go to Ru's University. All 'goodbyes' were said and over with. While at the airport, Trixie had flashbacks to when she left Boston. It made her kind of sad. She really, really missed Katya. 

They got on the plane, and Trixie was sat next to Kim which she was thankful for. If she was by Pearl, it would smell like weed the whole time. If she was by Josh, he would try to cuddle up to her, and it was too crowded and hot to do that. Kim was also the only one that knew just how close she and Katya were. Kim had met Naomi a handful of more times than Trixie had met Katya. Trixie was happy for her friend.

 

The flight didn't take as long as Trixie thought it would. She was still in one piece by the time she got to her dorm room. She swung the door open and threw her bags in. Pearl did the same.

The room was fairly small. The two twin-sized beds were along the sides of the walls. Under each of the beds were several drawers. There was a window between the beds that let a good amount of light in. There was a small bathroom, but it was big enough to manage. The wood that the bed frames were made of was dark. The sheets were an off-white color. Thank god Trixie brought her own. It was alright. It was home. 

Pearl immediately flopped onto the bed on the right side of the room. The pulled her shoes off and tossed them onto the shaggy carpet. 

Trixie started decorating her side of the room instantly. This was one of the things she was most excited for. She adored decorating any room to fit her own personal style.

She quickly swapped the ugly sheets for her soft pink ones, and the improvement was insane already. She put down her comforter that was also baby pink in color. She hung up various lights and pictures of her and her friends. Lastly, she put up the drawing Katya gave her. It made her heart beat faster. Trixie wondered if Katya was still into art.

Trixie decided to go walk around campus by herself. The grass was neatly cut and was just the right hue of green. A few leaves speckled the ground. There was an American flag that hung and waved proudly in front of the school. There were students walking, eating, skateboarding, kissing, etc, everywhere. 

While looking around, she stumbled upon someone with bright eyes. Her hair was blonde at the ends but her roots were a nut brown color. Trixie learned that her name was Adore. She was beautiful. Kind of like an angel. 

Adore and Trixie walked around for however many minutes. They talked about their classes, and they found out they have 2 classes together which was pretty cool.

By the time Trixie got home, it was dark. Pearl was knocked how with her side of the room slightly decorated. 

Trixie changed into more comfortable clothing and went to bed. She dozed off, dreaming about her jobs and classes and all the friends she would make.

 

Trixie awoke the next morning to a knocking on her door. It was only 8:00, and her first class was at 11:00. She rubbed her eyes and opened the door to find Kim. She was all dressed and ready for the day.

"Trixie, I want to look around campus with you! I know you did yesterday, but I was thinking we could talk?" Kim asked, tilting her head.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Give me a minute."

Trixie scrambled in one of her bags for something presentable. She didn't feel like doing her makeup, nor did she really care. She sprayed perfume all over herself and quietly walked into the hall, careful to not wake Pearl up. 

Kim and Trixie walked around the school for who knows how long. Kim asked about where Katya was going to college, and Trixie realized that she didn't know the answer. With that, Trixie texted Katya.

T: _where are you going to college? just realized you never told me x_

K: _its too early for this trixie. i dont know the name right now. my brain off of coffee is about as useful as a potato_

"She claims to not know at the moment," Trixie rolled her eyes. 

Trixie sighed. She was excited about her first class. Her first class was art. She'd been practising over the years, so she could send Katya quality sketches too. That never happened, but a girl could dream, obviously.

 

Trixie was texting Katya all before her first class. She wandered into the classroom. staring at her phone's screen. She's surprised she didn't run anybody over.

T: _have you had coffee yet? i'd like to know where i can send you postcards_

Trixie sent the text as a joke, still an attempt to find out what college Katya was attending.

K: _nope. not yet Mattel. not enough anyways_

T: _i have to go to my first class you bitch. you better have sent me the name of your college when i look at my phone again_

Another text from Katya came through, but Trixie didn't look at it yet. The class was supposed to have started a minute ago. The teacher spoke for the first time.

"Ms. Zamolodchikova, lose your phone. Now."

No. No no no. It couldn't be. That's impossible, isn't it? It's not, really.

Trixie turned around, mouth agape and eyes wide. There she was. Smiling down at her phone with her knees pulled up to her chest.

She caught Trixie's eye and winked, smirking. Trixie's mouth morphed into a smile.

_Katya._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is very very greatly appreciated! hope you enjoyed it! say hi to me on tumblr


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie placed her books on the teacher's desk, as did Katya, despite his raised eyebrows. Katya launched herself into Trixie, almost causing the two to fall. Trixie wrapped her arms around Katya's torso, and Katya's arms were around her neck. They held one another tightly. Katya smiled into Trixie's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halleloo. sorry this is short. i really wanted to get something out. hope you enjoy this chapter! find me on tumblr

Trixie stared for a few seconds before quickly turned back around. Every thought in her head was connecting like a puzzle. That's why Katya wouldn't tell Trixie what college she was going to attend.

Trixie placed her hand on her cheek and her elbow on the desk. She smiled. All she could do was smile. She couldn't bring herself to look back at Katya, not trusting herself to humiliate herself in front of the class by doing something stupid.

She didn't, or couldn't, pay attention to the rest of what the teacher was explaining. Trixie only thought about what she and Katya would do. She only thought about hugging her after.

Oh, how slow the two years had gone by. Katya and Trixie wished they went by faster. It felt like forever since their first meeting. Two years really wasn't that long, but it was painful for the both of them.

The bell shredded through the classroom, and they both had never been so happy to hear such an awful sound. Trixie gathered her books and pens as fast as her hands would let her. She walked hurriedly to the door and waited to find Katya almost right behind her.

Trixie placed her books on the teacher's desk, as did Katya, despite his raised eyebrows. Katya launched herself into Trixie, almost causing the two to fall. Trixie wrapped her arms around Katya's torso, and Katya's arms were around her neck. They held one another tightly. Katya smiled into Trixie's hair.

Even though it had only been two years, Katya looked different. Her hair was shorter, but still long. Her cheeks were more hollowed, and her lips were slightly bigger. Her eyes were just as bright as they had been, maybe even brighter.

Trixie's body had developed even more since she was sixteen. It always attracted too many male teens no matter how much she tried to hide it. Speaking of, she had had her fair share of people insulting her because she wasn't as skinny as the other girls. Kim was always there to cheer her up if it ever got to her though. Trixie's hair was somehow fuller and blonder. Her cheeks had more of a natural rosy color.

Trixie started to part from Katya, but Katya held on tighter, signifying that she wasn't ready for their hug to be over. Trixie sighed with a giddy smile on her face. Her mind was going crazy. It was like the first time they met. Her mind couldn't process that this was actually happening.

Katya was biting her lip, not quite knowing what do. She could feel Trixie's hands rubbing up and down her back. She smiled. She was happy.

"Здравствуй," Katya finally said something.

Trixie could feel her heart beating. Something she'd only experienced when she was around Josh, only sometimes though. 

"Hi," Trixie simply responded, assuming that's what Katya said.

  
She had missed Trixie so much. She really didn't have many friends except for the few people that would sit with her out of pity at lunch. School has always been a rough area for Katya. Her grades were barely acceptable, and she only did homework in the morning. She knew that she could be smart and could get good grades if she wanted to. If she tried, she might even get straight A's with a few B's. She did have a few friends in elementary school, but in late middle school is when she started to get picked on. She tried not to think about it. She was with Trixie now. She always had someone now.  She thought about going to amusement parks and teaching her Russian. The thought warmed her heart. 

Trixie knew this. She knew it was rare for Katya to have a close friend. It broke her big heart to think that such a kind and loving person was alone with nobody to hang out with. That could make Trixie cry if she thought about it hard enough.

Katya loosened her grip, and they reluctantly pulled apart from one another. Trixie squeezed Katya's hands before she let go of them, and they picked up their books. 

"Wow," Trixie commented as they walked out the door. Their shoulders were brushing slightly. 

"Indeed," Katya responded. Even though Katya knew this was going to happen, knew that she would see Trixie, yet she still felt light headed. Like she couldn't believe Trixie was walking by her side.

They walked silently but comfortable to their lockers, where Trixie soon found out were right next to each other.

"How did you organize this so well?" Trixie questioned.

"I'm smart in many ways, Trixie," Katya raised her eyebrow, poking at Trixie's side. Trixie smiled and bit her lip, just slightly so Katya wouldn't notice. But Katya did notice. She noticed, but she pretended she didn't. It made Katya's heart beat just a little bit faster.

Some god at some place blessed Trixie, so she had most of her classes with Katya. They walked to their next class, and whenever Katya said something, she watched Trixie's face to take in her reaction. Anytime Katya made Trixie laugh, her heart filled with pride. 

The last class could not have come any slower. Trixie learned Katya's roommate was named Violet. She was tall and poise with dark hair that went down to the centre of her back. She was very skinny and her waist was disturbingly small. Her attitude was very 'all that,' and she seemed very hard to please. 

When Trixie's last class was finally over, she raced to her dorm. She worked a little bit more on decorating, then pulled out her phone. She had a few texts from Katya. 

K:  _heyyyy ;)_

K:  _where do you want to meet? ill go anywhere_

K: _i missed you <3_ 

Trixie grinned. She wondered about how she got so lucky with such an amazing soulmate.  _Soulmate_. Trixie liked the word. She thought about where would be a good place would be. Maybe she could bring Pearl, and Katya could bring Violet. 

T:  _the courtyard? maybe we can bring our roommates?_

Trixie questioned. Trixie couldn't really imagine Katya saying anything but yes.

K:  _of course! see you in 15?_

T _: see you x_

Trixie didn't change. Didn't want to. Didn't care to. Instead, she sat on her phone, scrolling through Instagram, waiting for Pearl. She saw that Katya posted a picture of her dorm. It was the same as hers, but it was decorated with Russian knick-knacks on one side and high fashion magazines on the other. Violet was splayed out on her bed, on her phone. Katya's side was full of red. It matched her always red-painted lips.

Trixie liked the photo and commented:

_so ready for this year <3_

As if on queue, Pearl walked in.

"We are going to see Katya and her roommate in a few minutes," Trixie announced.

"Okay, do I need to look presentable?" Pearl questioned.

"Not necessarily."

"Dope."

After a few moments, Trixie got up and urged Pearl to do the same. Once she did, the comfortably walked the courtyard. 

When they got there, Trixie found that Katya and Violet were already sitting at a table.

"So this is her?" Pearl asked, mocking Trixie. Katya was all that ever came out of Trixie's mouth.

"Yep."

As they approached, Violet stood up and elbowed Katya so she would do the same. So far, Violet seemed very old-fashioned yet very modern at the same time. She was a masterpiece. 

Katya stepped forward, her hair bouncing a little. 

"Violet, this is Pearl, Trixie's roommate."

Trixie introduced, "Pearl, this is Violet, Katya's roommate."

"And Violet and Trixie, you already know one another. Kind of," Katya interjected.

"So this is the famous Trixie?" Violet quirked. "I have to say, in the few hours I've known Katya, I already know more about you than I know about her."

Trixie's cheeks began to betray her. Bright pink is the color that her cheeks were turning. Katya looked away, embarrassed. 

"Yes, this is the famous Trixie," Pearl flailed her arms out like she was putting Trixie on display. 

They broke off so that Pearl and Violet were talking and Trixie and Katya were talking. Pearl and Violet were hitting it off, talking like they've been friends forever. It made Trixie happy to see Pearl already making a friend. 

"They seem cute," Trixie remarked.

"I can see them dating," Katya proposed the idea of a same-gender relationship. Trixie went quiet. It wasn't that she had anything against queer people, it just hadn't really been mentioned to her. Katya studied her reaction, blinking a few times and looking down. It was awkward. At some point, Trixie whispered "yeah" and didn't actually know if Katya heard her. 

The silence didn't go away after a few moments which is something that had never happened to them. Trixie felt really embarrassed that she hadn't reacted differently.  Finally, Pearl came over with Violet and started a conversation where the four of them could talk. 

They all talked for a few minutes before parting ways. Katya pulled Trixie into their second hug of the day. 

"You should come to my dorm tonight," Katya suggested.

"I will," Trixie promised.

As Pearl and Trixie were walking back, Trixie found out that Pearl and Violet had exchanged phone numbers, and they were already texting each other. "Maybe Katya was right," Trixie thought to herself.

"I'm going to Katya's later tonight. Do you want Violet to come here?" Trixie asked, raising her eyebrow and smirking.

Pearl blushed, which Trixie had never seen, and quietly said something along the lines of "that would be cool."

 

-

 

A few hours later, Trixie found herself knocking on Katya's dorm room door with her phone and a few snacks in hand. She had her pyjamas on too. Trixie had texted Katya earlier, saying that Violet should go to her dorm to see Pearl. Katya opened the door in her pyjamas. She was wearing a baggy shirt with short shorts that stopped at the tops of her thighs. Her hair was in a loose bun with a few strands falling out. Katya was wearing fluffy socks that were loose, so they gathered at her ankles.

Katya grinned, waving for Trixie to come in.

"Violet! Get your ass out of here!" Katya called. Soon, Violet appeared with a few things in her hands. She quickly said some sort of goodbye to them before scurrying out the door.

After Violet was gone, Katya urged Trixie to put her things down. Trixie delicately placed her stuff on Violet's bed.

"So what's new?" Katya began. Her smile was big, and her eyes were wide.

"Nothing, really," Trixie said. Nothing really did happen except for a few things.

"Excuse me? Little miss someone has a boyfriend now!" Katya shook her head and raised her eyebrows.

Trixie blushed, as she does.

"Oh, yeah," Trixie responded, slightly embarrassed. Trixie went on to tell Katya about Josh. How they've been dating for a few months, and how he wasn't rude to her like a lot of other boys at her school. Katya nodded and listened along.

Trixie only talked about Josh for what may have been ten minutes. After she was done, she asked Katya to watch a movie. They picked a random one that Katya had brought. It was boring and not interesting at all, but it was something.

They both crawled under Katya's covers, trying to watch this so-called movie. The beds were only twin-sized, so they were almost cuddling when sitting next to each other. 

A few minutes into the movie, Katya's arm found it's way around Trixie. She tugged Trixie slightly closer. Trixie didn't stop her. They didn't say anything about it, it just kind of happened. 

Around the halfway mark, Trixie noticed that Katya was almost asleep, falling on her shoulder. She pulled her phone out and texted Pearl.

T: _ask violet to stay the night_

P: _way ahead of you_

P: _she is_

Technically, staying in other dorms was against the rules, but it wasn't enforced, luckily. Trixie thought about falling asleep there next to Katya, but her mind was saying "No, it's too soon." So she didn't.

Trixie gently slithered out of Katya's grip while holding her head and upper body. She softly placed her on her bed and stood back. Trixie smiled, again. It seemed like she'd be doing that a lot this year. 

She went into Violet's bed and pulled the overly fluffy covers over herself. She lay on her side, watching Katya. Katya's chest was rising and falling peacefully. How lucky Trixie had been, to have someone like Katya in her life. She often thought about it. How lucky she was to have Katya. 

Trixie fell asleep with the sight of Katya at rest on her mind, and how kick ass this school year would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love feedback (and everyone reading <3) find me on tumblr


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo. sorry sorry for updating so late. to make up for it, i made this chapter not the way i intended it to be, but better for you guys. it's also kind of a christmas present. my tumblr is trixyavelour - come talk to me about this! (i'll make a link when it isn't 1:30 in the morning.) sorry for spelling errors as well! i want to get this out as soon as possible. also, sorry these chapters are short.

It has been a week since Trixie and Katya's first day at their college. It went by fast which was nice for everyone. Katya and Trixie met up every day, and Trixie stayed over at Katya's dorm for at least half of the week.

Pearl informed Trixie that Violet and she were quickly becoming friends. Trixie was glad. Pearl never really had anyone else around. Violet had become softer to Trixie as well. She wasn't as stubborn as the first few times they met. She still had this barrier that Trixie wanted to take down.

Trixie isn't stressed out yet, thanks to Katya. Usually, the first few weeks of the school year were awful for her, and she would be close to tears by the end of every night. Katya distracted her or made her forget how stressful school could be. Trixie still completed all of her homework on time, like she always had. She sometimes still felt she couldn't because she had so much, but somehow, she always managed to finish at some point.

Around the three week mark, Trixie became unbelievably grateful for Katya. When she tries to imagine what state of mind she would be in without her, she can't because she would be so miserable. They never went anywhere. It's not like they had time anyway. They didn't really have time to do whatever they want either unless they stayed up until the early morning. 

When they "hung out," it was when they would study or do homework together. Trixie and Katya were lucky if they had a few hours on weekends to hang out. "We will have more time soon," Trixie assured them both.

Katya was always stressed about her school work whether Trixie was there or not. She used to not care about it, but then when she hit rock bottom with her grades and got an intense scolding from her mother, she decided she better do her best. 

Katya gets good grades, mostly As and Bs, sometimes a C if she really didn't understand something. But Trixie was really smart, so if she didn't understand something, Trixie probably would.

It's Trixie's first weekend that she doesn't have loads of homework. Katya had more than her, but it didn't matter because Trixie would do half of it anyway.Trixie's brain still not processing that she's here with Katya.

Realistically, two years isn't that long. But being away from someone you are so fond of makes it feel like an eternity. It's weird because if Trixie were to be away from Josh for two years, she can't see herself caring as much as she did for Katya. Girl-friends are closer than boyfriends, she guesses.

Off of the topic that is Katya, Trixie loves her college. She loves the routine she already has. She loves the number of trees and plants that surround the campus. She loves that there are so many different types of people there. There's no such thing as "fitting in" because everyone is unique in their different ways.

She loves the diversity there. There's a club for basically everything. There's a person for everyone. Nobody gets left out. It's a community, and Trixie is beyond thankful for that.

She's thankful that nobody, except for Violet, has been bitchy to her. Usually, somebody would have been snippy towards her by now. Usually, she would have had to yell at someone whether it be a family member, friend, or someone she doesn't even know.

Katya brings out the best in Trixie. When she was in a bad mood one time, Josh asked her if she had her daily dose of Katya which made her happier.

Katya and Trixie decide to try and do as much homework as they can Friday night, so they can have a full no-homework weekend to themselves and some of their friends. That Friday night, they get surprisingly most of their homework done. This wasn't expected because Trixie was sure Katya would get sidetrack by literally anything.

They opt to finish it in the morning just after they wake up which kind of happens. Katya claims to be unable to finish it after she gets up, but an hour later, Trixie finally gets her.

-

After the homework is done, the time goes by slowly. When thirty minutes pass, it feels like two hours. Trixie is definitely, one hundred percent not complaining though. The first thing they do is nothing. They just sit in Katya's dorm room. Trixie watches as Katya doodles some kind of alien creature with a tentacle for a nose. Somehow, she's not surprised at Katya's creation.

Trixie learns that it's really relaxing to watch people create art. Either that, or it's just when Katya draws. After Katya draws what must be floating around her brain, Trixie starts providing prompts.

"Draw me."

Katya raised her eyebrows, knowing this wouldn't end greatly, for her at least. It wouldn't be a challenge, though, seeing as she's already drawn Trixie before in many different variations.

Trixie doesn't pose, she still lies on Violet's bed, tapping away at her phone. She doesn't move much which is very useful for Katya. She watches Trixie's movements and lightly sketches her face. Trixie's looking down, so she has to draw some parts using her memory which isn't very difficult because she has spent a lot of time looking at Trixie's face.

She shades some contours of Trixie's body only using the number two pencil she has at hand. The shading turns out much better than she originally thought it would. The drawing itself isn't as realistic as Katya wants it to be, but she thinks it's one of her better drawings. This could just be because Trixie is beautiful, so any drawing of her will be as well.

Katya looks at the whole thing for the first time. It actually looks a lot like Trixie. She's pretty proud of herself. She fixes a few things here and there. She straightens wobbly lines and fills in sections that should be dark.

After looking back at Trixie, she realized she had been staring more at her than actually drawing. That's why it had taken almost ninety minutes. Every fifteen or twenty minutes, Trixie would ask if she's done yet. Every time, Katya hummed and grinned.

Katya sighs and looks back down at her drawing.

"It's done," she confirms while looking up. Trixie squeals and sits up immediately. She's smiling. She looks adorable, Katya thinks.

"I've been mentally preparing myself to be offended for the past hour."

Katya smiles so that a dimple appears near the corner of her mouth. "I hope you aren't," Katya's kind of telling the truth. Kind of using sarcasm. 

She turns the sketchbook so that Trixie can see the drawing. Trixie doesn't think she's seeing correctly, so she stands up and moves closer. Trixie kneels on the ground in front of Katya. She gently takes the sketchbook out of Katya's hands. Their fingers brush.

She stares at it in awe. Her fingers trace over the dents on the paper that the pencils created. "Surely, you've not drawn me," Trixie retorts.

"I'm not sure what you mean," Katya's biting her lip. She watches Trixie's face as her eyes roam the paper. She really doesn't know what Trixie means. It sounds bad. She should not have drawn her. She should have asked for another prompt. All of these thoughts rush through her head. If she had actually hurt Trixie's feelings, she would never forgive herself. She would go days on top of more days beating herself up about it.

"This girl is way too beautiful. It can't be me."

Katya looks up from staring at her fingers that are dancing with each other. She can hardly believe her ears, as dumb as it sounds. Trixie has been the most beautiful being she's seen in her entire life. She stares at Trixie, mouth slightly agape. 

"Trixie," Katya starts. "You can't be serious."

Trixie stares back at her. She tilts her head, which, for the record, has to be one of the most adorable things Katya has seen. "What?"

"It's you, I promise." 

"You must have really made an effort to exaggerate my features. This doesn't look like me."

Katya hadn't realized before how insecure Trixie is about her appearance. It makes her upset. She wants to know why she feels that way. By now, the sketchbook is on Trixie's lap, almost forgotten. 

Trixie sits on her legs, staring into Katya's eyes. Katya's facial features visibly fall.

"Trixie, you're the most gorgeous person I've ever seen," Katya says, lowering her head.

Trixie looks away. Katya's words hit her, and they made her feel weird. They made her feel weird things. After a few moments, Katya starts biting her lip again.

"Sorry," Katya apologizes.

"For what?" Trixie looks back up into her eyes, straightening her back.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No," Trixie keeps it short. "I don't usually get called that."

"I'm genuinely shocked," Katya says, grinning so that her bright teeth show. Trixie laughs, and Katya let's out a breath. They both have a fit of laughs and giggles. At some point, Katya slides off of the bed she's sitting on and sits next to Trixie. They both move so their backs are resting against Katya's bed. The sides of their bodies grazed whenever one of them moves.

"I mean it though. You're really,  _really_ pretty, Trixie."

"I think you're pretty too."

Exactly after Trixie says that, Katya realizes she has a crush on her best friend. Katya knew Trixie was different for her, but she could never place her finger on why. She has  _feelings_ for  _Trixie Mattel._ The amazing Trixie Mattel. She's fucked. Trixie has a boyfriend. She has a boyfriend. Katya is scolding herself internally.

"Hey, you okay?" Trixie asks, her fingers gently holding her arm. Katya is more aware of all of the movements Trixie is making. She is very aware of Trixie's eyes on hers and very aware of the way Trixie's thumb soothingly rubs up and down her forearm.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm a little bit tired from doing homework."

Trixie giggles:

"Oh yeah, 'doing' homework. We both know I was the one doing most of it."

Katya looks back up at Trixie, grinning. Trixie is laughing at herself, her mouth wide open. Then, Katya's heart decides to do this stupid fucking thing where it squeezes itself until it hurt which Katya isn't fond of. She almost swears out loud, but Trixie would ask, and she can't deal with that right now.

When Trixie finishes laughing at herself, they're back to staring at one another. Maybe it's gazing. Gazing is romantic. No! No romance! Trixie is a friend.

"Thank you," Trixie says earnestly.

"For what?"

"Drawing me. Being you."

Katya called it. She knew it. She knew it would end badly.

"Being me? Many are offended by my unearthly presence," Katya mutters, the corners of her mouth turning upwards. Trixie laughs. Again. What's new. Trixie subconsciously wraps her arm around Katya's side. Or maybe not subconsciously. Katya doesn't know.

"I'm not. I would never be." Trixie turns towards Katya slightly, keeping her arm in place. Trixie doesn't know what she's doing, or she doesn't know what she's doing any more than Katya is.

Trixie's thumb is rubbing up and down her side instead of her arm now. Katya's heart is beating quickly, and she doesn't know where to look. Trixie's eyes are not an option. They're too intimidating, and she doesn't know if she could refrain herself from doing something she would probably regret.

Katya is sure Trixie doesn't know what she's doing. Trixie, in fact, does know. Trixie is fully aware of what she's doing. Josh is actually forgotten. Who's Josh? Trixie doesn't know. At least right now she doesn't. It's not like she's thought about him in the past three hours. She has actually forgotten about him.

The TV in Katya's dorm is preventing what would probably be an uncomfortable silence. Trixie scoots herself closer. Katya's breath hitches, but only she knows it. Trixie doesn't notice.

Katya finally finds some kind of courage to look back up at Trixie. Her pupils are slightly larger than normal. Katya chooses to believe that that is a figment of her own imagination. They're very bright, yet somewhat dark. After a few moments, Trixie reaches for Katya's shoulder. When Katya doesn't move, she glides her hand to the back of Katya's neck. Katya visibly swallows which causes Trixie to become nervous.

"Are you okay with this?" Trixie asks quietly, her breath becoming heavier.

-

Katya nods, smiling a little bit. Trixie shifts, her hands not moving from their positions. She shifts so that instead of sitting on the floor, she's sitting on the heels of her feet.

Katya's brain is going wild. She won't actually kiss Katya, will she? Of course, she will. Look at what she's doing. Katya didn't brush her teeth today. She can't kiss Katya. She just can't. She has a boyfriend. She won't. 

But then Trixie leans in, stopping a few inches from Katya's face. She very clearly searches Katya's eyes for some kind of motivation to urge her on. Katya's heart speaks for itself, the squeezing becoming almost unbearable. She quickly but carefully puts her hand behind Trixie's neck. Katya pulls on her neck. Their lips touch. It's barely a kiss. It's a little bit more than a peck. Katya pulls away, stunned at herself.

Before she can fully process what she actually just did, Trixie gently pulls her in again. She kisses her delicately. Katya finds herself unable to do anything besides kiss Trixie back. Katya's slender fingers tickle the back of Trixie's neck. She brings her other hand to the back of Trixie's neck, intertwining her own fingers together. Trixie's crawls forward, and she places herself in Katya's lap.

The kiss is never broken. When it is, another one replaces it. Their tongues are shy in one another's mouths. One of Trixie's hands is sliding up and down Katya's lower back, and the other is placed delicately on Katya's jaw, scratching under her ear lightly.

Trixie's lips are unbelievably smooth. They're not chapped whatsoever, and they glide over Katya's own perfectly. Trixie can feel Katya's breath coming out of her nose and hitting her face. It's comforting. Katya's hands move slowly from Trixie's neck to her waist where she tickles her.

Trixie smiles and wiggles. Her eyes are still closed, and she looks so blissful. Katya kisses her teeth and her jaw. Trixie's cheeks turn pinker than they naturally are. Trixie's natural eyelashes tickle Katya's face as they rest their foreheads together. Trixie pulls her head away to kiss Katya one last time.

"I"m going to go take a shower. I'll meet you later?" Trixie questions while standing up. She helps pull Katya up to her feet. Katya holds both of her hands. She kisses both of them then says:

"Of course."

Katya carefully rips the sketch out of the sketchbook, she signs it, puts the date, and gives it to Trixie. 

"Don't lose that. When I'm famous in twenty years, it will be able to sell for millions."

"I wouldn't sell it for anything," Trixie says just before she slips out of the dorm. If she had makeup on, she would be screwed for her life. But she didn't have makeup on.

Katya's kisses on her jaw still lingered. Trixie's heart is beating a few more beats per minutes than usual. She holds the sketch close to her heart. When she returns to her own dorm, she kicks Violet out, but it's all lighthearted.

When Violet opens the door to her dorm, Katya is splayed out on her bed laughing at her phone.

"What has you so giddy?" Violet asks, her perfectly threaded eyebrows furrowing.

"I met someone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love love love feedback! come talk to me - trixyavelour on tumblr


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They interrupt one another. Katya laughs in an attempt the lighten the possibly awkward mood. Trixie's phone buzzes once again. She should turn it off, but she doesn't want to ruin the moment, whatever that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update. im sorry im unable to be consistent. i dont know when the next chapter will be out. theres a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. im going to edit this tomorrow because it’s really late so sorry for spelling errors and lack of italics. my tumblr is trixyavelour if you want to know that. i hope you enjoy this!

While Trixie showers, her mind screams. She doesn't really know what she's doing. At all. She showers until the water isn't even remotely warm, lost in her thoughts. Though that isn't actually that long, it's still much longer than she usually does.

She spends extra time making sure to wash every inch of her scalp. She pays attention while shaving, making sure to not miss any hairs.

She doesn't regret it. She doesn't know what she feels.

When Trixie gets out, she spends extra time drying her body, and she spends a lot more time brushing her hair out. She braids her hair, watching for any loose, semi-dry strands that try to escape her grip.

Trixie lies on her bed while Pearl is on hers. She plays a random game on her phone that she downloaded when she first got her phone.

"Are you okay? You've been dreadfully quiet," Pearl notices. Trixie had been very happy when she first arrived back to her dorm, but after she showered, she became quiet, and her overall mood skyrocketed down.

That wasn't her, Trixie decides. She just hasn't been spending enough time with Josh. Josh. Trixie remembers Josh. She really remembers him this time. She's frozen, staring at her screen but not actually staring at anything. She hadn't remembered Josh. She really, really wish she did. Now things will be all weird between her and Katya. She doesn't want to break up with Josh. She likes Josh. Does she? Yes! She does!

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have a headache." Trixie isn't lying. She does have a headache, probably from thinking so hard. She just isn't telling the full truth which is she kissed Katya and forgot she had a boyfriend but now she remembers she has a boyfriend and she doesn't know what to do.

She needs to spend more time with Josh, she decides. So she texts him.

_T: want to meet in the courtyard later?_

_J: ok! 4?_

_T: sounds good_

All she needs is more time with Josh. She's just desperate for intimacy. Eighteen-year-olds and their hormones. Since she's arrived, she's only seen Josh a few times when they exchanged hi's when they've passed one another in the halls or outside on campus.

Trixie's nervous if she's honest. She doesn't know what to talk about with him. It's going to be weird because all she's thinking about is kissing someone else that isn't her boyfriend.

This is a bad idea, and Trixie knows it. She's going to get nervous and say something she shouldn't to Josh. She has a habit of doing that.

When Trixie lies, she always gets nervous then does the opposite of what she's trying to do which means that she tells the hard truth. Then, she concentrates so hard on trying not to tell the truth that the person she's lying to can obviously recognize that she's not acting normally. Sometimes, she can escape telling the truth by blurting something completely random that has absolutely nothing to do with anything. It starts a different conversation sometimes, so she can't say she completely hates that characteristic about herself.

Trixie can't find herself to cancel on Josh. She can't do that to him. She might try to talk to him about...things? Trixie doesn't know yet. All she knows is it will be very difficult for her and Katya's friendship to go back to normal.

Trixie is scared if she's honest. She doesn't know how she feels about anyone anymore. She doesn't even know how she feels about herself. Trixie has never kissed a girl before, so she wasn't really aware of what was going on. She's never had the urge to kiss a woman. If she has, she doesn't know about it.

Trixie's really bad at pretending she isn't lost in thought. Her eyebrows furrow together slightly, and she stares blankly at nothing. Even when she scrolls through her phone in an attempt to distract herself, she always ends up not actually looking at anything and absent-mindedly scrolling through with her thumb.

Pearl definitely notices that Trixie is thinking a lot and that she's thinking hard. She's not all too great at helping people though, so she doesn't say anything. However, when she stares at Trixie and gives her a strange look, Trixie can feel it. She can feel everything. She can feel the light breeze of the fan that's not even pointed in her direction. She can feel how the blanket covering her ankle is making it hotter than she's comfortable with. But she doesn't do anything about it. She can't. She's in a trance, lost in her own destructive mind.

Trixie decides after a while that it's time for her to get ready. She changes her shirt to something a little bit less loose. She hasn't worn something tight in a while, so it's a bit uncomfortable at first. She feels secure though.

It comes time to meet Josh faster than Trixie wishes it does. She announces her departure to Pearl. Pearl responds with a simple, "See you later," and Trixie is out.

As Trixie is walking, she plays with her fingers. She's becoming fidgety, and she hopes it won't be as noticeable to Josh as it is to her. Trixie sees Josh sitting at a table, staring at his phone while smiling a bit.

As if on cue, Josh looks up at spots Trixie. He waves to her and stands up. As Trixie walks towards Josh, she feels her legs becoming less stable. He meets her halfway and goes to peck her lips. Trixie panics, so when his lips reached hers, she stumbles backward. Josh grabs a hold of her arm, thinking she's going to fall.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks, his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Yeah, yeah. I just tripped over a stick or something." There is no stick, and Trixie knows that, but Josh doesn't seem to notice there isn't actually anything Trixie could have possibly tripped on.

Josh guides her back to the table he was sitting at.

"Are you okay? You seem paranoid," Josh truthfully comments.

Trixie can feel her face becoming red, and she's impressed at how quickly she thinks of a response.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a lot of homework, and I've been kind of stressed lately."

"I know the feeling," Josh briefly answers. There's a moment of very awkward silence where neither of them knows what to say. The longer they're together, the more awkward the air between them becomes.

Trixie is out of things to do, so she pushes a few strands of her hair behind one of her ears. When she looks at Josh a moment later, she realizes that wasn't the best thing to do in that moment. That totally comes off as flirtatious, and that's basically the opposite of what she needs to be doing (even if it's not intentionally) right now. Flirting with Josh.

Josh is biting his tongue and smiling at her. Trixie guesses other people find that attractive, but she doesn't really like it. Though, that may just be because of the circumstances at the moment.

"Well, Trix, do you want to come back to my dorm?" Josh asks in a voice only Trixie would find annoying right now.

"Uh, I actually have to go help Pearl with," Trixie hesitates, thinking briefly what she could possibly have to help Pearl with, "picking an outfit she has for a date in about an hour." She speaks at a quick and unsteady pace.

"Sorry, Josh," Trixie adds about a second after. She then kisses him on the mouth before walking back towards her dorm rapidly.

-

Trixie opens her dorm door and closes it hurriedly. After catching her breath, not from walking back so fast but because she needs to calm down, she tiredly lifts her head to find that Pearl isn't there. She doesn't care much at all. Trixie just hopes that by some slim chance, Josh doesn't see Pearl. She doesn't need another mess.

Trixie's phone vibrates in her back pocket, and it scares her half to death. She holds her breath and prays it's not Josh, but she doesn't really know why she hopes it's not him.

Trixie didn't think seeing Katya's name along with an unread message on the screen could and would make her as nervous as it does. Her throat closes up as she swallows.

_K: hey_

Trixie's shoulders slouch and her mouth pops open slightly. She rolls her eyes and lets out an airy laugh at herself for how overdramatic she was.

_K: *typing*_

_K: Vi kicked me out. Pearl's here_

_K: can I come to yours?_

Trixie let's out a big sigh of relief knowing Pearl didn't leave the building. Her relief doesn't last too long because she doesn't know if she actually wants to be near Katya right now, but there's absolutely no way Trixie can tell her that she can't come over. Katya would find something to do, but Trixie doesn't know if she even has the heart to tell Katya that she can't.

_T: of course. I could never say no_

Trixie scratches the side of her head even though it's not itchy. She doesn't necessarily want to talk about what happened, but thinking about it makes her heart flutter. It makes her smile without trying. But she has a boyfriend.

The knock on the door comes far too quickly for Trixie's liking. Still, she opens it quickly and smiles at Katya.

Katya has put on leggings and t-shirt that's in-between loose and tight. There's a baggy gray light sweater-jacket hanging from her shoulders. Her hair is messy and more curly than usual. It's slightly damp as well. Her face is free of her usual smokey eye and dark lip.

Katya smiles with no teeth. "Hi."

"Hey." Trixie moves to the side while opening the door wider, inviting Katya in. Katya realizes she hasn't been in Trixie's dorm much or at all. Despite there being another person living there, the whole room looks very Trixie. It makes Katya happy.

"Do you know why Violet needed you to leave?" Trixie continues.

Katya laughs and is thrown into a fit of giggles. "I have an idea," she says with a wink.

"Oh," Trixie responds blatantly. She starts giggling too. So far, nothing weird is happening, and Trixie is very grateful for it. Trixie sits down on her bed and invites Katya to sit as well.

Katya sits close to her, but Trixie doesn't comment on it. She does notice it though, for sure. Their thighs graze at any slight movement. Trixie can't say she's particularly mad at that.

Trixie's phone, which is now on the floor, almost under her bed, buzzes. Katya looks at her, waiting.

"Ignore it," Trixie remarks.

"Do you want to watch something?" Trixie suggests, gesturing to the small TV in the corner of the room.

"No, I just want to talk to you."

"Oh," Trixie repeats.

"About what?" She cautiously adds.

Katya stops and thinks for a moment.

"Us," she concludes while nodding her head.

Trixie bites the inside of her cheek, not quite knowing what to say.

"I think you shou-"

"Katy-"

They interrupt one another. Katya laughs in an attempt the lighten the possibly awkward mood. Trixie's phone buzzes once again. She should turn it off, but she doesn't want to ruin the moment, whatever that is.

"Go ahead," Trixie urges Katya, sucking in a small breath.

"I think you should tell me how you're feeling," Katya tries to look into her eyes, but Trixie won't meet them back.

Trixie should have thought about this. She doesn't even know how she's feeling, and she's pretty sure if she did, she wouldn't be able to tell Katya without either kissing her again or ruining their friendship (and "soulmateship") forever.

Trixie opens her mouth to start talking, but then closes it when she can't find the right words to say several times. Her eyebrows furrow over and over. Katya notices Trixie struggling, so she tries to help.

"Do you think it would help if I told you how I feel?"

Trixie doesn't think it would, but she doesn't really have a choice. She nods her head while biting her lip and trying to think of something to say.

"Okay," Katya starts, taking a deep breath in. "I like you, Trixie. I'm pretty sure I do, anyway. My mind is kind of messed up because you have a boyfriend and I don't even know if you like girls." Trixie nods, especially when she talks about Josh. "I'll understand if you don't like me like that, but I don't want to lose the friendship we have now. If you don't, I want to forget what happened this morning." Katya is talking about so much negative, it's making Trixie overwhelmed. She doesn't want to forget this morning. She doesn't know if she likes her, but she has a feeling she might.

Trixie's been staring at her lap, tying her fingers together repeatedly.

"Trixie, are you okay?" Katya asks, gently placing her hand on her knee. Trixie flinches. She doesn't mean to, and she wishes she didn't. She feels so embarrassed that she responded that way. She can feel heat flooding her cheeks.

Katya retracts her hand with haste, and Trixie watches as she places it in her own lap. Trixie can still feel the warmth of Katya's hand wrapped around her knee, the cold air hitting it and making the touch go away.

Trixie's phone buzzes once again. She swears she's going to smash the damn thing. Katya raises an eyebrow but decides to ignore it.

Finally, Trixie looks up. She meets Katya's eyes once, but her heart jumps in a way that scares her, so she looks away again. Katya scoots a little farther away from Trixie to give her space. Trixie can't tell if she appreciates it or is mad at herself for making Katya feel like she can't be close to her.

Trixie blinks before standing up. She holds her hand out to Katya, looking at her. Her breathing is heavy, but she doesn't care. Katya takes Trixie's hand delicately and stands up.

Katya's right in front of Trixie, still holding her hand. Trixie's free hand slips behind Katya's back, and she tugs her close. Trixie can feel a headache to start to form in her brain, but she ignores it. Katya's looking up at her, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Trixie's mouth lets off a small smile before lightly pressing her lips to Katya's.

It's weird how Katya was the one to get flustered before, but now they've quickly changed places. Katya had come to terms with liking her best friend in the span of a few hours, but Trixie realized the situation she was in and has to deal with.

Katya kisses back so lightly that Trixie has to kiss her a little bit harder to recognize that she isn't being rejected. Trixie pulls back after a second or two. Katya notices how wide her eyes are and smiles, assuring her it's okay.

Katya leans in first to kiss Trixie again. It's only closemouthed, so when Trixie laughs and smiles, Katya ends up kissing her teeth for a moment. Trixie detaches their hands, and they migrate up to around Katya's neck. She rests her arms on Katya's shoulders. Katya's hands move around Trixie's back, but one hand falls on Trixie's waist.

Trixie pushes Katya back to sit on her bed, disconnecting their lips. She cups her face and pecks her lips one last time. Katya lightly places her hands around Trixie's wrists and atop of Trixie's hands.

Trixie moves to sit next to her again, but she's almost sitting on her lap. Katya tilts her head.

"I like you too, but I need to figure things out with Josh, okay?"

Katya doesn't look hurt at all. Instead, she smiles and kisses Trixie's fingers.

"I can wait."

Katya doesn't look like she's about to leave, but Trixie still begs her to stay.

"Please stay. I don't want to be all alone," Trixie pouts.

"The only reason I would leave is if you asked me to."

Trixie pushes Katya back to lay down, and Katya abides, wiggling her thin eyebrows. Trixie tucks herself into Katya's side and rests her head on her shoulder. She breathes in and out and finally relaxes. Katya wraps her arm around Trixie's back so that her hand lands on her waist.

Trixie watches Katya's chest rise and fall peacefully. She starts to fall asleep blissfully with Katya's hand drawing scribbles into her side. Trixie hugs her tightly just before she's sure she's about to drift off.

Trixie's woken up out of her half-awake state of mind to someone knocking on the door. She jumps, startled, and her gasp is audible. She looks up at Katya to find her laughing hysterically. The bottom of her phone is resting on her chest while she holds it up with her left hand. Her heart swells a bit.

Trixie groans loudly, loud enough that the knocker can probably hear her. She reluctantly unpeels herself from Katya and gets up. She stretches, hears a few bones crack, and sighs.

Trixie opens the door to find the last person she expected to see.

"Uh, hi Josh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love feedback (and all readers <3 ) my tumblr is trixyavelour!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya blinks, licking her lips slightly. Trixie doesn't know how or why it got so awkward. She really wishes it hadn't. Trixie wants to cuddle up against Katya all night (and day,) and she wants to fall in love with her. Trixie wants Katya to be the one she will never get mad at and the one that will never not make her happy. Though, the last one is already true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy! i'm proud of updating pretty quickly. i hope you are of me too. i sincerely apologize for this basically being a college au and not a soulmate au anymore. i hope you like it anyways! visit me on tumblr [here](https://trixyavelour.tumblr.com/%0A)
> 
> the paintings at Ruby's are on my tumblr! just scroll down a bit! if you don't see them, comment!

"Hey, Trixie..." Josh trails off, looking behind Trixie. "...And Katya," he says plainly.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible, Josh, but what are you doing here?"

"I called you and texted you twice," Josh says raising his eyebrows.  _"Oh,"_   Trixie thinks. Josh continues, "We left things on an awkward note earlier, and I don't really get why."

Trixie bites her tongue and swallows hard. She's desperately thinking of things to say, but people like Josh and Katya are flooding her mind. Does Josh know? Of course, he doesn't. How would he? Would Katya have told him? Does Katya think she doesn't like her as much as she likes Josh? 

Trixie passes over Josh's last comment. "I had my phone turned off, so it wouldn't distract me." Again, Trixie bites her lip, and she's sure she has scraped the lipstick in that specific spot off.

"Distract you from what?' Josh asks, cocking his head to the side. Trixie's shoulders slump. She doesn't know what to say.

Katya notices the shift in Trixie's posture easily. "We were doing homework, so we wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow night." 

Trixie thanks every god she can think of for having Katya there, but then again, if Katya wasn't there, Trixie doesn't think it would be this awkward.

"It's almost 9:00," Trixie adds. "Shouldn't you be in your dorm? You aren't allowed out after 8:30."

"Everyone who isn't your roommate isn't supposed to be in your dorm after 8:30 either, but it looks like both of us aren't following the rules, are we?" Josh snapped, the annoyance in his voice prominent.

Trixie's eyebrows furrow at Josh's small outburst. Neither Trixie nor Katya actually realized how late it was. This day really has gone by fast. Katya starts talking again, and Trixie exhales in relief, but she really shouldn't have.

"Uh, yeah. Josh, you're right. I should probably get going back to my dorm."

Trixie's eyes dart to behind her only to find Katya looking at Josh, not her. She's searching for Katya's eyes. Katya glances at her, and then she gets up and walks out. Josh moves to the side, stepping into Trixie's dorm to make room for her to leave. Katya looks down the whole time she leaves. Trixie watches the space where Katya was sitting.

She wants to sit down, but that would start a whole conversation with Josh, and she is far too exhausted to do that right now. Trixie decides to be straight up with him.

"Josh, I'm really exhausted right now. I promise to tell you tomorrow, but it will last a while. I'm sorry," Trixie holds her breath.

"Okay," Josh nods. "Okay," he repeats, more quietly. "See you, Trix," Josh ends with before lightly closing the door after leaving the room. 

Trixie breathes out quickly and rolls her neck. She flops onto her bed. She pouts, alone in her dorm. Why did Katya leave? She's confused with everything and feels more alone than she has for a few months. She wants to text Katya, but she doesn't know what to say. She could text Pearl, but she probably won't answer. Trixie just wants to sleep honestly, but she's in a sad and weird mood. She doesn't really want to sleep alone. That will make her feel worse, she thinks.

-

Despite what Trixie is feeling, she starts to doze off. She's half asleep when there's yet another knock on the door. She doesn't know if it's real or her mind making things up, so she leaves it. If the person really needs her, they will knock again.

Trixie rolls over, shoving her face into her arm, starting to fall asleep again. The knock comes a second time and Trixie groans. She stretches before reluctantly swinging her feet to the ground beneath her bed. The floor is colder than she's used to. She shivers.

She catches sight of herself in a mirror hanging by Pearl's bed, and her eyes widen. She tries to wipe off her smeared lipstick so she looks less like a lunatic.

She quickly grabs a makeup wipe, mentally reminding herself to apologize to the person who knocked at the door.

She walks to the door while simultaneously wiping all around her mouth. Trixie swings the door open to find Katya walking away.

"Kat?"

Katya whips her head around, then she starts walking towards Trixie. She won't look directly at Trixie. Trixie doesn't know what to say now.

Katya starts, "I, uh, I went back to my dorm, and Violet and Pearl...were not prepared for...other people to come in." Katya's face starts to turn light pink. Trixie raises her eyebrows while nodding, amusement flooding her facial features. She laughs, or yells while saying "Oh."

"I didn't really want to sleep in the hall," Katya said, finally looking at Trixie.

"I wouldn't have made you."

Katya blinks, licking her lips slightly. Trixie doesn't know how or why it got so awkward. She really wishes it hadn't. Trixie wants to cuddle up against Katya all night (and day,) and she wants to fall in love with her. Trixie wants Katya to be the one she will never get mad at and the one that will never not make her happy. Though, the last one is already true.

"I'm sorry," Katya admits, leaning against the doorway.

"For what?" Trixie  _cluelessly_ asks, but she really knows why.

"I really, really should not have just left. I got flustered and didn't have any quick things to say. I panicked and just, kind of, in a way, abandoned you. Sorry." Katya visibly swallows, and it makes Trixie want to laugh because she's being so hard on herself, but she doesn't laugh.

Trixie tilts her head and looks at Katya earnestly.

"Honestly, Katya, you confused me, but it's fine. Don't worry about it," Trixie says, reaching her hand out to take Katya's. Katya smiles as Trixie tugs her into her dorm. 

Trixie's head settles down a  _lot_ after that. She doesn't have to worry about Katya being mad at her or Josh the rest of the night. 

It's been nearly thirty minutes since Josh stopped by. It's probably been the longest and most eventful day of Trixie's life. 

"Can we just sleep? I'm so tired, it's unbelievable," Trixie asks, squeezing Katya's hand and stroking her thumb over it. Katya hums in response while she invites herself into Trixie's bed after taking her shoes off. Trixie smiles at that.

Even though Trixie is bigger, Katya always ends up being the big spoon. If not that, Trixie is the one to tuck herself into Katya. Just like always, Trixie connects herself to Katya like a puzzle piece. Trixie's head slots into the space between Katya's head and collarbone, just like always.

Trixie feels it's right, so she presses a light and chaste kiss on Katya's neck. "Goodnight," she whispers. Katya can feel Trixie's warm breath hit her skin. Katya doesn't respond, she only squeezes Trixie a little tighter.

-

Trixie wakes up blissfully because of the light shining in the room. Surprisingly, Katya is still asleep. Her head is lightly rested on top of Trixie's snoring just slightly. One of Katya's arms is draped lightly across Trixie's ribcage.

Trixie is really warm despite the room being pretty cold. Judging by the light, it's probably around 8:00. Trixie maneuvers to get her phone. It reads 8:27.

Trixie yawns while slowly removing her head from under Katya's. She lightly rolls her neck, sighing when she hears an ever so satisfying crack. Trixie maneuvers her way out of Katya's side without waking her. She collects clothes that are much more comfortable than the tight shirt and jeans that she fell asleep in. She decides it's more of a leggings-and-loose-sweater kind of day.

Trixie takes her black leggings and soft pink sweater into the bathroom to change. When in the bathroom, Trixie examines her facial features. She has minimal black smudges on her eyes due to the mascara she neglected to remove, but they still exist just above and below her eyelids.

Her dark circles aren't as prominent as they usually are which Trixie is actually pretty proud of. She thinks she will go makeup-free today. She removes the dark smudges before actually changing. She can't believe she fell asleep in jeans. When she takes them off, there's a deep indentation around her hips from the waistband. She massages them lightly, wincing just slightly because it kind of hurts. She should probably invest in larger jeans.

By the time Trixie walks out, Katya has changed positions. Her face is squished into the pillow, and a lot of her hair is covering her face. She's in a fetal position from what Trixie can see.

Trixie doesn't know if she wants to wait for Katya to wake up and go somewhere for breakfast, or if she wants to go get breakfast and bring it back to Katya. She's sure she will go with the former because she does want (need?) to talk to Katya.

To kill time, she decides to text Pearl, just to tease her.

_T: how was your night pearl? :)_

_P: oh it was grate, thanks for asking, idiot_

Trixie can't tell if Pearl purposely didn't use the correct "great" or if she is just that dumb. Both are completely possible.

_T: i'm sure i'm not the idiot out of the both of us_

_T: also, tell violet she's a bitch for leaving Katya without a place to sleep_

_P: she doesn't need someone to tell her to know she's a bitch_

Trixie rolls her eyes. She isn't actually annoyed that Pearl and Violet left Katya without a place to sleep. She's actually pretty glad about it. It gave her  ~~a cuddle buddy~~ company, so she wouldn't be lonely.

_T: just give Katya (and me) a heads up next time when you and Violet are planning to occupy the room_

_P: oh sure. as if you care that Katya got to sleep with you again_

_T: Pearl_

_T: that's so misleading_

_T: don't say it like that_

Despite Trixie's possibly harsh messages, she's smiling. She's finally getting to relax. In the back of her mind, she doesn't want Katya to wake up anytime soon because she doesn't want to talk to her about what really  _needs_ to be talked about. Again.

Trixie will be forced to awkwardly end one of her relationships, that is if she and Katya are actually in a relationship, and Trixie doesn't know if they are. Katya will wake up soon, though, because it's already past the time she usually wakes up which is around 7:30.

_P: pretty soon, it won't be misleading ;)_

Trixie makes a sound of offense. She chooses not to answer Pearl right at the moment. Specifically, because she's sure she hears Katya waking up, yawning. She hears Katya's body moving around on her sheets.

Trixie turns around in the chair she's sitting in. Katya is stretched out in a straight line, holding a fistful of the blanket just under her chin. Her eyes are wide on Trixie, and she has a small and friendly smile planted on her face.

"Morning," Trixie says, her voice matching the blissful mood they both seem to be in. Katya hums, stretching her arms to above her head.

Trixie continues, standing up. "I was thinking we could go somewhere for breakfast," she suggests, tilting her head slightly.

"That sounds perfect." With that, Katya sits up, the magenta colored blanket falling from her shoulders.

"Do you need clothes?" Trixie asks, looking at Katya's worn clothes.

Katya looks herself up and down. "I'm not really in the mood to disturb Pearl and Violet. I think I'm good." Trixie giggles.

-

They end up at a place called Ruby's. Trixie found it on her phone, and they walked about twenty-five minutes to get to it. It's very small, and the building used to be a house which Trixie loves. It's cozy and cute.

The floor is dark wood that makes a comforting noise when walking on it. Most of the walls are wood too. There is one wall that is light green with a painting of coffee, a painting of blueberry waffles, and a painting of a muffin. They suit the shop well.

Most of the tables are small and round, also made of wood. The chairs are wooden stools with a small forest green colored cushion on each of them. It's rather dim with light bulbs hanging from the ceiling. It's one of the most comforting places Trixie has ever been to. She thinks she will go there more.

Katya really likes the environment of Ruby's as well. She loves the strong smell of sweet coffee and chocolate chip pancakes. She loves the way her boots make a quiet  _*thump*_ when she walks, just like Trixie does.

They sit at a table next to one of the walls. There's a small plant in the middle of the table. Trixie detects that it's an aloe plant. It reminds Trixie that she wants plants in the future.

Trixie gets pancakes while Katya gets waffles. Katya insists that waffles are better because of the convenience the little pockets provide. Katya doesn't use much syrup. She doesn't have a sweet tooth, unlike Trixie. Trixie, who has to be told to stop pouring syrup because it's probably too much. They each get their respective coffees as well.

Trixie really,  _really_ does not know how to start the conversation they need to have. There was nothing wrong with the one they had before. Trixie just thinks not everything that needs to be talked about was. For example, Josh. 

In the past twenty-four hours, Josh has felt more like a chore than a boyfriend to Trixie. There's nothing wrong with him as a person. Trixie didn't realize so much could change in such little time.

The silence in the air between them becomes so uncomfortable, so Trixie just throws something out.

"What are we? Are we anything?" Trixie tries not to blurt, but she's sure she did. She can't hear herself that well. You can see Katya inhale.

"I don't know," Katya responds simply. "What are you and Josh?" Katya thinks about telling Trixie she can't intrude. She wants to ask her if she likes him. Trixie is having a dilemma. She could go with Katya and hurt Josh's feelings, possibly, or she could go back to Josh, forget this all happened, and hurt Katya's feelings. The second option seems so far from possible that it makes Trixie feel worse. 

"Not what I want to be," Trixie says, not looking up.

"What do you want to be?"

"I," Trixie stutters. "I know, but I feel bad saying it. It sounds mean. I'm not mean."

"Trixie, you're not mean, and I understand that. I won't judge you for whatever you say." 

Trixie wishes everyone her age was as mature as Katya. The day that happens will be the day pigs fly.

Trixie bites her tongue before sighing. "I don't want to be with him," she admits, quietly.

"Why is that?" Katya tries, smiling.

Trixie knows Katya is teasing her. The air becomes a little bit less tense.

"Katya," Trixie looks up. "Do not." Trixie giggles.

"Don't what?"

"I hate you."

"I'm pretty sure you don't."

"Maybe so."

Trixie catches Katya's gaze for a few seconds. Katya's eyes are warm. Trixie is happy, she thinks.

"Do you want to leave?" Trixie asks, still staring into Katya's eyes.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready."

-

After they pay, they decide to walk around at a park. 

This park is very open. The paths are paved and there aren't many trees. There are benches everywhere. Dogs. There are so many dogs. Katya wishes she could pet them all and throw a ball or a stick for each of them.

Their hands constantly brush when they walk. Trixie doesn't have the guts to take Katya's hand. It reminds her of when they were sixteen and met each other for the first time. They walked in a park. Thinking about it made Trixie smile.

"Remember when we were sixteen? We walked in a park that week," Trixie sparks the memory in Katya's mind again.

"Is that what you're thinking about?" Katya's heart beats just slightly faster when thinking about it.

"Yeah," Trixie says plainly. "I think, besides starting college with you, that was the happiest week of my life." Trixie stares directly in front of her. Katya stops walking and turns herself to face Trixie. Trixie turns her head to look at her.

Right at that moment, everything is perfect. A small breeze passes, blowing a few strands of hair in front of Katya's face. She looks so youthful, beautiful.

"Me too," she responds. Her cheeks are light pink. Trixie's heart inevitably squeezes. With that, Katya holds her hand out, waiting for to take it. Trixie looks at Katya's hand and back up at her face before reaching her own hand out to place in Katya. Trixie squeezes her hand then starts to walk again.

After walking hand-in-hand for a few minutes, Katya lets go. Instead, she crosses her arm across Trixie's back, and her hand lands lightly on her hips. Trixie nudges into Katya's side and places her head on Katya's shoulder for a moment. She places her own hand on Katya's hip.

"Let's go back to the dorms," Trixie suggests. They walk like that for the entire fifteen minutes it takes to get back to the dorm. When they reach their building, Trixie texts Pearl.

_T: where are you?_

_P: *typing*_

_P: walking around campus with Vi_

Despite it being almost 11:30, Trixie is tired again.

"My dorm?" Trixie asks, pulling herself away from Katya.

"Your dorm," Katya agrees.

Katya wants to ask Trixie if she's going to break up with Josh. She wants her to. She doesn't tell Trixie that, yet, at least. Katya is happy enough with what she has, and she doesn't want to ruin it. She wants to freely fall in love with her  _soulmate_. Maybe soulmate does mean lover. Not just a friend. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> visit me on tumblr [here](https://trixyavelour.tumblr.com/%0A) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea how long this will be or even if i will continue it. feedback?


End file.
